Usuario discusión:Kh2riku
Perdon si estas enfadado por hacer que mi personaje derroque al tuyo es que ese personaje me lo invente hace tiempo y queria que sea el lider.Porfavor no te enfades y perdon otra vez. Lemfern (discusión) 17:13 19 nov 2012 (UTC) buena idea ademas queria decirte que cuando puse lo de lider no vi el origen que habias creado.Lemfern (discusión) 17:25 19 nov 2012 (UTC) una pregunta porque me has borrado de la organizacion XIII?Lemfern (discusión) 19:21 19 nov 2012 (UTC) soy xemulel pero tengo dos nombres y el otro es lemuel y mi elemento es el crepusculo.Lemfern (discusión) 15:03 20 nov 2012 (UTC) entonces luz y es xemulel.Lemfern (discusión) 17:13 20 nov 2012 (UTC) oye aun no me has puesto de miembro en la pagina de la organizacion XIII tendria que ser el IV ¿no?Lemfern (discusión) 11:29 22 nov 2012 (UTC) ponlo tu que no me da tiempo porfavor? Lemfern (discusión) 16:58 22 nov 2012 (UTC) De cidi unirme juan? Oscuridadenlaluz (discusión) 15:58 24 nov 2012 (UTC) ¿Que haceis discutiendo mediante un blog? -.- Ahora lo entiendo O sea, que se trata de una historia en colaboración con todos los usuarios para hacer una en común. Lo capto. La idea no está tan mal. Pero... ¿De qué va vuestra historia exactamente? ¿Hay una página en la que esté escrita toda vuestra trama? ¿Sería valido meter a personajes del Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Gimore on the Rift? ¿O sólo se pueden meter personajes de Kingdom Hearts? ¿Se pueden hacer artículos sobre una Llave Espada y/o otro tipo de Armas y sus llaveros? Garmagic (discusión) 06:11 2 dic 2012 (UTC) ¡Un Momento! He visto la portada y allí dice que "Aquí puedo poner todas mis creaciones de Kingdom Hearts, personajes, objetos, mundos, etc", por no hablar de que también menciona que aquí se puede: •Subir los personajes que he creado yo mismo, o mis creaciones sobre Kingdom Hearts. •Crear categorías y subcategorías donde estén todos mis personajes o demás. •Obviamente no voy a tocar lo que no es mío. •Crear historias (Fanfics) y todo lo que se me ocurra de KH. (Y vaya que si se me ocure) •Usar personajes y mundos que ya existen para tus invenciones Todo eso es lo que yo iba a hacer, más construir mi propia historia, así que no entiendo qué tiene eso de malo. Lo cual tampoco significa que no quiera participar en vuestra historia (aunque no sé ni de qué va XP). Exijo una explicación (sin ánimo de mal rollo) ––Garmagic (discusión) 09:07 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Sobre la llamada de atención Personaje Solitario Perdon Perdona por favor fui el que bloqueaste en la wiki de Kh porfavor quitame el bloqueo por favor!!! solo queria llamar la atencion por favor :( ten pieda solo soy un niño de 11 años por favor :/ --186.78.27.19 23:14 31 dic 2012 (UTC) esta e smi cuenta. --Dasker (discusión) 23:21 31 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias, muchas gracias are lo posible.Dasker (discusión) 23:26 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Ola de nuevo, para que se pueda publicar el personaje tiene que ser con alguna caracteristica cambiada? por ke yo edite una imagen pero solo le kite su arma y un poco de suo ropa la podria poner? responde raPIdo por favor.--Dasker (discusión) 00:14 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Perdon si aga muchas preguntas y eso pero... ve al chat por que ay un usuario que est asiendo "trampas" sabras kien es no? es de la wiki kh en chat te lo puedo explicar, saludos y felices fiestas.--Dasker (discusión) 02:37 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Hey Que al final he decidido venirme aqui, y espero ayudar en esta wiki. Tenma089 (discusión) 13:19 1 ene 2013 (UTC) ehhh e desbloqueaste? por que ya a puedo edita :) gracias, bueno eso si te preguntaba si seria buena idea crear la categoria personajes masculinos y femeninos, ademas de personajes fallecidos no se si te guste la idea, bueno luego me dices byee. Como Puedo unirme a la Liga de los Soñadores thumb|left|186px|Omega Knight¿Cómo me uno, que es lo que hay que tener, a la Existencia Vacía?